Noninvasive physiological monitoring systems for measuring constituents of circulating blood have advanced from basic pulse oximeters to monitors capable of measuring abnormal and total hemoglobin among other parameters. A basic pulse oximeter capable of measuring blood oxygen saturation typically includes an optical sensor, a monitor for processing sensor signals and displaying results and a cable electrically interconnecting the sensor and the monitor. A pulse oximetry sensor typically has a red wavelength light emitting diode (LED), an infrared (IR) wavelength LED and a photodiode detector. The LEDs and detector are attached to a patient tissue site, such as a finger. The cable transmits drive signals from the monitor to the LEDs, and the LEDs respond to the drive signals to transmit light into the tissue site. The detector generates a photoplethysmograph signal responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flow within the tissue site. The cable transmits the detector signal to the monitor, which processes the signal to provide a numerical readout of oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate, along with an audible pulse indication of the person's pulse. The photoplethysmograph waveform may also be displayed.